


A Trip to the Bookstore

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: A request of Julian and a gender neutral apprentice buying books together!





	A Trip to the Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic request aye yah!

It was a quiet day in the shop. Asra was out on a mission and Julian hadn’t yet stopped by for the day. The sun was high in the sky but still, it was a chilly day in early February. With the chill outside, the shop wasn’t very busy, and you ended up getting quite bored before you heard heavy footsteps running up the front door. The sound pulled you from your thoughts and piqued your curiosity, raising a brow you watched the door expectantly. Without warning, the front door opened and a rush of cool hair tickled your face. In the door, the tall lanky man you had been waiting for all morning was stood catching his breath. 

“Julian!” you started with a chuckle. “What are you doing running up to the shoo like this?” He relaxed into the frame catching his breath. “Well, I.. I missed you today. But I wanted today to be special. I uh...” He coughs and wheezes, he wasn’t much for sports, he got tired easily. “But the weather was chilly, so I spent all morning thinking of something to do special with the cold air out and so I thought!” Finally, he steps inside and closes the door, a chill runs down your spine and the warmth of the shop envelops you again. “Why don’t I take you out to find some books to read, and we spend the rest of the day in bed, reading with a nice steaming cup o’ joe, hm? Would you like that?” A mix of amusement and anxiety flashes in your lovers' eyes, instead of reassuring him, you decide to tease. “Books are boring Julian, try again tomorrow.” You catch his shoulders drop in defeat out of the corners of your eye and can’t contain your giggle. “I’m just kidding, I’m sorry, haha I love the idea, let me just grab a few things and we can head to the library at the palace.” Julian sighs in relief, but quickly responds. “No, no, no, it’s special darling, we can’t go to the same old library at the palace. I want to take you somewhere new, there’s a cute little book store on the other side of town I saw the other day. Let’s go there.” It warms your heart how much thought he’s put into your little day trip, with a hum you agree and hand in hand you stroll across town to make it to the book store. 

With utmost theatrics, Julian gives you a twirl and covers your eyes before you catch sight of the book store. “And here we are! You can look on three. One. Two. And three.” He uncovers your eyes and slowly your eyes go wide. You’ve never seen so many books. There were stalls outside of the shop selling rare books, and in the store, it seems as if this place was built just for you! Every book catches your eye, every title draws you in, every picture, every word. Together, you and Julian waltz and prance around the store looking at every book you lay your eyes on. When the sun starts its course towards the horizon you both have 3 books respectively and check out of the store and ready yourselves for the long trek home. “What an amazing store Julian, how did you find such a place?” You have a new-found pep in your step. How could your morning start off so bland yet turn into such an amazing afternoon? “Oh well you know, when you, my drunken strolls after a long night at the Rowdy Raven have been known to take me places,” He jokes and nudges your shoulder playfully. “Well anyway, thank you so much Julian. This really was a great day thanks to you, and evidently a few salty bitters”, the rest of the walk home is filled with laughs and expressions of affections for one another. When you finally make it to the shop and hop in bed, Julian is in the kitchen heating up some herbal teas and coffee for you both. The night was long, spent reading and giggling together. You both finished your books, you couldn’t set them down for a moment. And just as the sun has made it way back around the next morning. You both were fast asleep, cuddling, with books sprawled about the room. Good thing Asra was on an adventure. You don’t think you’ll be opening the shop today.


End file.
